1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to surgical clamps, and more specifically to blood vessel occlusion clamps.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Surgical occlusion clamps are commonly used to close off or occlude body conduits, such as blood vessels. A common variety of vessel occlusion clamp is that referred to as a “Bahnson” clamp, which has small metal handles that operate a pair of opposing jaws. When the jaws are brought into close proximity on either side of a vessel, the vessel is squeezed against itself to achieve at least partial occlusion. It is of particular importance that the jaws of the clamp be stable, and sufficiently inflexible that the jaws do not cross over or scissor, but rather press directly against each other along their length to occlude any conduit disposed between the jaws.
It is also desirable to have a thin, low-profile jaw design that can access narrow areas. In the past, this desire for a low-profile design has worked against the need for stability in the jaws. Jaw inserts have been provided, but typically have had exposed edges, ends, and comers, which tend to entrap or entangle surgical sutures.